Something so beautiful, wrong?
by MintlytheBADgoddess
Summary: Yaoi. A certain Maxwell is having relationship confusion, what happens when a flicker of attraction alters his better judgement?
1. Chapter 1- Deadly Attraction

Warning: Yaoi (says it all eh?)  
  
Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own GW in any sort of way, but will take hefty donations. :]  
  
  
  
Something so beautiful, dirty?  
  
  
  
The door could be heard opening and closing as Duo Maxwell walked into the apartment that he and a certain Yuy shared. With a deep sigh he made his way to the plush, orange couch and dived onto it. Pillows scattered everywhere.  
  
"Back from Hilde so early?" Heero arched a brow toward his braided friend as he continued tapping away on his laptop. Friend? It was unspoken but mutual. Both understood the arrangement of their little 'friendship' they shared, if that's what you could call it. Basically Duo made sure to leave Heero alone before he was shot between the eyes and Heero would keep his physical attacks to a minimum. Where did threats against bodily harm stand? All was still fair in threat territory.  
  
"Yeah," Duo mumbled from somwhere under a cushion.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"She wants me to marry her!" the consistent tapping paused for a moment, then continued up once again.  
  
"So?" Heero asked in his monotonous voice. Duo sighed. It was so complicated. He didn't know what had happened between them. He had loved her years ago after a meeting by chance. He should have had no problem finalizing their relationship but it just felt so...hollow? But he loved her, he reminded himself.  
  
"I don't know," Duo stated simply "I'm not sure I'm ready for marriage yet, you know? The final lock down!" said Duo in a deep chilling voice.  
  
Soft violet eyes watched inquisitively as Heero slammed his laptop shut and placed it on the side table. With one swift movement Heero pulled himself up and walked over to the fridgerator in their open kitchen. Duo's watching became more intent on every toned as it glided under the olive skin where Heero reached behind himself to scratch. Blinking, Duo's brows furrowed together in confusion after hearing a weird noise escape from somewhere only to realize in horror it was coming from him. Duo quickly shook his head a little as he snapped himself out of his stupor. What the hell just happened?  
  
"We have that party to attend at Quatre's the day after tomorrow," Duo reminded Heero with a huge grin creeping onto his face. The grin grew bigger (if possible) when hearing the small string of curses flowing from the kitchen from a certain Yuy.  
  
"Aww come on!" Duo teased "one Peacecraft blonde will be there!"  
  
Suddenly there was silence. Silence? In the Maxwell/Yuy home?  
  
"What are you getting at Maxwell?" Heero ducked his head in from around the corner with a scowl on his face. His prussion blues glaring intensely on him.  
  
Duo's face lit up mischieviously once again "Getting at? Why would I be getting at anything?"  
  
Heero shrugged as he continued walking towards his room "whatever."  
  
"Look there's Relena, sitting on Zero! K-i-s-s, Kissing Hee- EEP!" Duo found a gun barrel pointing between his eyes yet once again as his thin frame was pushed up against a wall. An ache almost forming in Duo's back  
  
"Care to finish the rhyme?" Heero asked coldly, the smirk that was once playing on his features now gone. Duo shook his head vigorously. Suddenly Duo's eyes lit up and a grin came across his features.  
  
"Heero," Duo said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"What, baka?" Heero eyes bored into his own.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Your gun's unloaded!" Duo shouted all of a sudden.  
  
"Hmf, no it's isn't," Heero adverted his eyes for a moment to his gun. This was all Duo needed to scoop Heero's feet out from under him in the meantime slamming him into a hold on the floor. Eyes widened, Heero assesed the situation only to look slowly up into clear violet eyes staring right back at him only mere inches away from his own. He could even feel his warm breath colliding and melting in with his own. A slight blush hinted on Duo's features. Blush? Why would he be blushing? Oh... Oh! Heero's eyes widened for the second time. Duo's soft smile faded as he never broke contact. Quickly, Heero took hold of Duo's wrists, rolled them over and stood up. He nearly ran from the room into his own private one, but not before kicking a certain lying Maxwell in the gut and throwing a harsh "bastard" over his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell was that Maxwell?" Duo scolded himself as he threw his head back, banging it with a thud down on the floor.  
  
-------------------------------------------Two Days Later (Quatre's Party)-- ---------------------------------------------  
  
"Hee-chan!" Heero visibly stiffened as Relena came running up to him and swung her arms around her neck. Hilde smiled next Duo, her arm hooked in his.  
  
"Isn't that sweet?" Hilde whispered into his ear, a sweet smile sparkling not just on her pink lips, but twinkly widely in her cornflower blue eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Duo growled out. He frowned, ever since the incident a couple days ago on the living room floor images of himself and Heero flashed in and out of his head. Invading his thoughts altogether. His feelings were so confused like a blizzard was roaring in his head, blocking his free thoughts. His attraction to the perfect soldier grew. When did it begin? He didn't know. Might he be...? He had never considered the posibilty before, it just was never there. What would Heero think if he knew he were thinking such thoughts of him. He'd probably kill him, after ripping out his bleeding heart and stomping on it. Then he's just scowl and walk away. The others? If they knew? They'd be disgusted for sure. Wufei would take it the hardest. Hilde! He was in love with Hilde! Duo inwardly sighed in relief. What he needed was to wash his face to make himself feel better. She was looking lovely tonight in a midnight shaded dress, cut down to her knees and slit up the side. Placing a few kisses on Hilde's jaw more for himself, she giggled as she softly pushed him away. Yes, he loved her. Duo excused himself to the bathroom.  
  
"Are you feeling alright, Duo," Quatre asked genuinely concerned "you look a little pale."  
  
"Yeah, fine. Be right back," Duo excused himself once more, walking over to the long upward staircase. Quatre's mansion was more or less....huge. Well, when it came to mansions that is. Ascending the stairs he came among a long hallway filled with doors.  
  
'Now where's the damn bathroom?' Duo looked around, scratching the back of his head. Even the doors were lavish, with curvy frames and gold handles.  
  
'Guess I'll have to just open one and try' Duo shrugged, turning one of the gold handles and pushing it inward. Inside were....  
  
"MAXWELL!" his eyes widened upon noting this was rather a bedroom than the lavatory. Laughter came from beneath the furious pilot.  
  
"Ugh...heh heh, hey Sally!" Duo waved.  
  
"Hi Duo!" Sally waved back and smiled from beneath Wufei but was immediately snapped back into reality by her irritated lover "Oh! Sorry Duo, we're kind of busy right now. You can visit Wufei later, Bye-EEP!" Sally giggled as Wufei pulled her under the blanket. Duo's eyes bulged as he slammed the door and leaned against the frame.  
  
'Whew! Do I EVER have something to tell Quatre later!' Duo thought with a grin, deciding to knock on all the rest of the doors without entering first. Fortunately he recognized a familiar face before having to do so.  
  
"Hi Rashid!" Duo stopped him before he walked away, seemingly in hurry to return to attending to the party.  
  
"Oh hello," the large man grinned.  
  
"Where are the bathrooms?" Duo asked. Rashid happily directed Duo toward them and left in the hurry he came in.  
  
"Thanks," Duo called down the hall as he turned the handle and walked in to the spacious room filled with many stalls, not bothering to close the door. He turned the faucet on cold and splashed his face with the icy water. Immediately hearing soft steps behind him he continued drying his face preparing to attack.  
  
"Maxwell," stated the deep yet familiar voice.  
  
"Heero? What are you-" Duo arched a brow meaningfully.  
  
"Relena."  
  
"Oh?" Duo stated more than asked wryly "I would of never guessed." Heero scoffed in reply leaning against one of the many sinks.  
  
"She told me she loved me," he looked downward to the tiles on the floor. Duo felt his heart constrict tightly with the revelation. Yes, Heero belonged to Releena, just as he to Hilde. Hot tears involuntarily welled up in his eyes but Duo had yet to discover a true reason for their mere existence. Cry? Crying was for the weak and pathetic. Why? Duo through his face away to hide himself.  
  
'Baka! What's wrong with you?'  
  
"Well, what did you say?" Duo choked out. He realized too late he shouldn't have asked the question in the first place, fearing the reply.  
  
"Say? I got the fuck out of there!" Heero exclaimed. As if synchronized to Heero's words Duo's face swung over to to meet the one of the other pilot's. If any emotion lied in Heero's eyes at all in was confusion, as he slowly brought his right hand up to hold Duo's chin. Confusion of the salty liquid that lay unspilled in the braided boy's sparkling eyes.  
  
Heero was gazing so intensely, as if trying to solve an enigma. Duo a puzzle? Brows were furrowed together in concentration with mouth making small movements and the only thing Duo could think about was kissing away each wrinkle Heero's deep frown created on his perfect features. Heero motioned to speak but nothing came out. Until finally...  
  
"Duo-"  
  
With only instinct on his side, Duo crashed his lips into Heero's into a bruising kiss. Squeezing his eyes shut he didn't have to see the shock in the other pilots eyes. Duo moved his mouth into the bitter sweet warmth, not pulling a response from the shelled Heero. Pushing hands held onto zero pilot's arms. Suddenly, the raging blizzard in Duo's head that had resided for days now, stopped storming quite so hard. The snow, gradually melting away and his thoughts coherent to only one thing, the perfect soldier in front of him.  
  
Duo was suddenly thrusted away with great force and fell onto the floor. There stood Heero, eyes dilated, lips swollen. He abruplty righted his postion, standing up.  
  
"Heero-" Duo tried as the pilot made his way towards the doorway.  
  
"No, don't shut me out now," Duo cried out "I love you!" Duo's eyes widened to his own words, as Heero stopped. Backing up, Duo was now fearing his own life rather than what had just conspired on in the washroom. Duo whimpered as he backed into the wall.  
  
"Hee-" With a loud crack, Duo didn't even see Heero's fist as it connected to his jaw. Slumping to the floor, Duo clasped his jaw with his hands. He knew Heero had left him in more ways than one that night. Slamming his head back against the wall, Duo released the salty liquid from his eyes. The pain in his jaw was much more bearable than the one constricting his heart, causing his breaths ragged.  
  
Heero.  
  
  
  
--  
  
Mintly: OoOO Evil! I wonder what happens next!  
  
Stanley: *eyes narrow* You already know what happens.  
  
Mintly: True, but don't all the authors say that to be mean at the end of the chapters?  
  
Stanley: Heh, mean streak eh? So what about Hilde?  
  
Mintly: Oh she's still around! I've got big plans for her.  
  
Stanley: So no more Heero/Duo?  
  
Mintly: No naughty sprite, I never said that! *grins* 


	2. Infidelities

*waves* HiIiII guys! Back for another round? Well here it is!  
  
'Less: :P check this one out!  
  
Silvertoekee: Well read then!  
  
Wildfire's Flame: Thanks so much for the help but it looks like I'll need to get someone else to upload the chapters for me :\  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Infidelities)  
  
He had been hit by none other than Heero Yuy and left on the cold tiled floor. The man he quite possibly loved. Duo laughed ironically. Love? He didn't even think he knew what the word meant anymore. He thought he had loved Hilde, but if that was so damn true how is it he came to kissing his best friend.  
  
"Best friends don't kiss eachother!" Duo hissed at himself.  
  
His emotions were raw and running wild. A deep steady rage filled his interior, a rage directed at Heero, Hilde and mostly himself. How could he be so stupid? He kissed Heero!  
  
'I KISSED HEERO YUY!' he screamed in his head. Duo leaned back in his bed thinking the past few days over.  
  
"There's nothing to think about anymore, baka. You screwed everything up. No more Heero and if Hilde ever found out.." he trailed off at the thought. Much crying, screaming and projectiles being launched at ludicrous speeds at his head was indeed foreseen. Duo froze as the front door creaked open. Reaching for his gun on reflex, Duo watched intensely as the door to his room opened slowly. With a click, his gun was ready to fire if need be.  
  
"Duo," came deep voiced whisper. His eyes widened incredulously.  
  
"H-h-heero?" choked out Duo. Was he back for good? Did he decide to forgive him?  
  
"It's me," said Heero as he made his way over to Duo's, almost falling onto the bed. Duo sighed as he laid his gun back onto his nightstand and leaned back against the wall ajacent to his pad.  
  
"I just wanted to say...well, I'm sorry," he started, looking at the floor. Duo blinked.  
  
'...the hell?'  
  
It was just about then that Heero scooped Duo up in his arms to embrace him into a hug. Duo would of been scared shitless right about at that time, if it weren't the smell of alcohol that reaked all over the cold pilot's body.  
  
'Well what d'ya know? Heero Yuy can get drunk' Duo thought, thoughtfully which were soon interrupted by a deep sigh emitting from Heero.  
  
'REAL drunk' he corrected himself. Sighing, Duo felt himself being released in his arms until he opened his eyes to two Prussian blues staring directly into his own violets. They were now nose to nose. Eyes widening, Duo watched as the other pilot's vision adverted towards his lower right side.  
  
"Does it hurt?" Heero asked calmly as he stroked Duo's jaw lightly with the back of his knuckles. Duo couldn't contain the flush that crept onto his cheeks tinting them as he nodded silently.  
  
"Why are you blushing?" he quirked a brow at Duo with a look of confusion set in his eyes.  
  
"I-I don't know. I don't understand why your here," Duo exhaled turning his face to look down at the floor as if it were the most interesting thing around. Far from it..  
  
"That's easy. I live here," Heero smirked as he brought his face closer to the braided pilot's.  
  
"Heero-"  
  
"Shh," he shushed him as he slowly brought his lips onto Duo's own barely touching. Heero didn't close his eyes as he watched every little reaction and whimper Duo made as he brushed his lips shyly, yet seductively all the same, against the enticing braided boy's own. Duo's eyes immediately shot open, biting his quivering bottom lip.  
  
"I don't think-"  
  
"Then don't," Heero softly commanded, non the less with authority beneath his words. And then like any hunter, Heero dove in for his prey, diving in for a passionate kiss with Duo. Steadily he forced Duo onto his back, never breaking the kiss, so he leaned on top.  
  
"Mmm" moaned Duo, showing his delight as he nibbled on his bottom lip requesting entrance (which wasn't exactly denied). As the passion grew and the kiss became deeper, Heero kept drugging him with more heat. Exploring the sweet, moist corners of Duo's mouth was enough to keep his pants contrictingly tight and craving more.  
  
'Heero..' in a haze as they parted for air. Heero's eyes were half lidded and mouth slightly parted for air. His cheeks were tinted pink a little over the nose.  
  
"Who's blushing now, Yuy?" Duo laughed, smirking. Duo frowned a bit, then gave a little smirk of his own. Pulling his own shirt off, he worked at Duo's swinging it over his chestnut color head. Duo's eyes bulged as he began tracing rough kisses down his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Ugh" he hissed, squeezing his eyes shut as Heero began nipping the soft skin of his upper chest. Hot, wet kisses trailed lower until it reached the hem of Duo's pants. Heero looked up, to find two inquistive violet orbs staring right back at him. Heero giggled a little bit.  
  
'Giggle?-the hell?' Duo's brain registered something new 'Holy shit! He's drunk! I knew but..it just never registered. I'm taking advantage of him..' Duo shook his head.  
  
"Wait, Heero no. I can't," Duo said sternly. He wasn't respecting such a violent reaction as Heero's head jerked up to look him directly, face to face. Emotions flashed through his eyes as it registered what Duo was telling him. Confusion took over as Heero continued kissing him, more roughly than before into what seemed to be desperation.  
  
"Mmm....no, Heero NO!" Duo thrusted himself away and pushed Heero off of him. Pain flashed through his eyes for a brief moment and then it was nothing. The cold mask had been replaced on Heero's face as he abruptly stood and wiped his mouth with the back of his arm.  
  
"I see," he stated simply as he trudged out of the room, not looking back at Duo.  
  
"Ugh! Heero, I didn't mean..." Duo cursed silently as Heero didn't turn back around and headed for the kitchen. Standing up, Duo trailed Heero into the kitchen only to find him opening a bottle of some beer he'd never even heard of and down at least half of it.  
  
"Heero.." Duo tried placing a hand on his bare shoulder.  
  
"Leave me the fuck alone," Heero responded coldly as he shrugged the hand off of his tingling shoulder.  
  
"I just didn't want to take advantage of you," Duo cried out as Heero began walking back to his room, the alcohol with him "This is all new to me dammit! I've never even thought of men in the way I think about you" Duo sighed frustrated as he raked fingers roughly through his hair "I always thought I was, well, like Sally and Wufei! I'm harder from a few well placed kisses from you than I've ever been with much more from Hilde." Duo slumped his shoulders staring at the ground. It appeared Heero had stoped walking altogether.  
  
"You can't help who you love, Duo" Heero said in his coldly masked, emotionless voice. Duo's eyes widened at the implication of what the other pilot was saying. Heero had come to accept this? Duo practically ran over to Heero's side as the words registered.  
  
"I want you," Duo breathed, swinging Heero around and kissing him feverishly. There were no more coherent words as they broke apart, gasping for air every couple of minutes, only to continued ravishing eachother's mouth. A deep seated desire filled him as Heero swung his arms around his neck.  
  
"Hmm?" asked Duo lazily as Heero poked his sides.  
  
"Could we continue this in either your room or mine?" Heero asked earnestly, one hand leaning on the doorway. Duo smiled warmly as he saw through his love's intentions. The dizziness from the alcohol had taken over the Yuy's balance. Duo nodded once and without further ado Heero slung Duo over his shoulder and carried him to his own room. Moans of heated passion rang throughout the small apartment and little else was said.  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I know." There were no more coherent words...  
  
*********************  
  
Stanley: Okay so this isn't the end right?  
  
Mintly: Right! What about Hilde you guys!  
  
Stanley: I wouldn't want to be the one to have to tell her, Eep!  
  
Mintly: Do you guys think I was robbing you guys by cutting out their *activities*?  
  
Stanley: *frowns* Personally, I feel cheated!  
  
Mintly: *scowls* No really, I need to know what you guys think. And *sing song voice* REeEEEEmemberRr...flames are welcomed, but don't be a wimp, leaver your email and expect me to respond :]  
  
Stanley: So what? Basically Heero comes back drunk and wants to hop in bed with Duo...isn't that a little unrealistic EVEN for you. And DUO, I'm not going to start there. It's kind of like WHAM! He's homosexual.  
  
Mintly: Not at all, it's entirely probable. You don't know what's going on in that Yuy's head, NO ONE does! And Duo, well he's always had feelings for Heero, I just started the story where he's starting to realize them. Get it? He's been so confused because of Hilde and Heero's mixed signals and stuff and remember, Heero never told Duo he loved him. Duo knows that and is willing to accept it for the time being. I was on a very talented author KC's (check out her work) webpage and reading her good fic guidelines and stuff and I read where it was more or less VERY GENERALLY saying that a good fic shouldn't have to be where the author tells the reader what to think. I guess this is a bad fic :\ because STANLEY doesn't understand it.  
  
Stanley: :P  
  
New Stuff Soon -Mint n Stan 


End file.
